1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device capable of playing digital versatile disc (DVD) films without the need of running an operating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer device that enables a user to watch DVD films on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen without the need of running Windows operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable that a computer user can use a DVD-ROM of a desktop or laptop computer to watch movies. Conventionally, to watch DVD films through a computer DVD-ROM, a user has to turn the monitor on (in a desktop computer case), boot his computer first and then wait for about 50 seconds to enter the Windows operating system. After that, he or she has to execute the application program of a DVD-ROM via the normal Windows interface. Only through the time-consuming process, the computer user can watch the DVD films. The above-mentioned prior art process is not convenient to the computer users.
In light of foregoing, there is a strong need to provide an improved computer device such that one can watch DVD films on the computer monitor without the need of entering Windows operating system.